(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a an agent for preventing human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection suitable for external application, which comprises menfegol as an active ingredient. More specifically, this invention is concerned with a preventing agent for HIV infection which contains menfegol as an active ingredient in a form of a gel preparation, foaming tablets, an ointment, vaginal suppositories or the like. This invention also embraces therein condoms with said gel preparation applied thereto.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) is a disease caused by cytopathogenicity and a decrease of helper T cells (Cluster of Differentiation type 4 antigen positive cells) due to infection by HIV. AIDS patients will go on to develop opportunistic infections such as pneumocytis carinii pneumonia, and malignant tumors like Kaposi's sarcoma, etc., resulting in their deaths eventually. Although HIV infection may take place by breast-feeding, the administration of an agent for blood preparation, etc., it occurs above all by heterosexual or homosexual intercourse. Thus, the increase of AIDS patients has become a serious social problem in recent years. A wide variety of research has been conducted for the prevention and treatment of AIDS, but no AIDS drug whose effectiveness has been confirmed has yet been developed. For the prevention of AIDS, it is hence important to avoid HIV infection. Use of condoms is recommended for this purpose. Condoms are however accompanied by a potential danger of breakage or slip-off and are not considered to be perfect for the prevention of HIV infection.